TenebriousHellfire
> Enter Name. Your name is SEKNAL DEZURC. You are really NOT AS CRAZY as people say. They are just spreading LIES and SLANDER. For the most part, you are actually a PRETTY NICE GUY. This can be seen by your pleasant relationship with your howlbeast lusus, AUGUSTA. In fact, you are pretty good at taming the fauna of Alternia. You can't exactly talk with them, but that is JUST AS WELL. Talking with animals is KIND OF LAME in your book. When you are not riding around on your lusus, you like to read about ARCHITECTURE. You have designed quite a lot of buildings in your free time, which you HAVE A LOT OF. It's too bad you don't have the materials to make them. The only building you have ever made is your HIVE, and it is so amateur, you can HARDLY STAND to look at it. You like to hang out with friends and SPAR for fun, and have played a few FLARP sessions, but you only see it as a casual hobby. You rely on your trusty PISTOL to fend off foes, but sometimes you use a KNIFE when the situation calls for it. You are also great at spreading the troll disease known as friendship. You have ALL OF THE FRIENDS. All of them. Or you would, if you didn't have a tendancy to SNAP and go on MURDEROUS RAMPAGES. For reasons you don't understand, sometimes people will say THINGS to you that you really don't like. And if you really don't like them, you will make it VERY OBVIOUS. This usually includes killing the offending troll and all of their neighbors. It also tends to happen OUT OF NOWHERE, and people are usually CAUGHT OFF GUARD, which makes them EASY TO KILL. You really wish people wouldn't say THOSE KINDS OF THINGS. Because you really do like having FRIENDS. Your trolltag is tenebriousHellfire and nobody knows what'`s going to set you off next,, man!; > Examine Self. Oh,, hey there., Uh,, what are you looking at?; At 8 SWEEPS OLD, you are an AVERAGE looking troll, for the most part. You're not very TALL or very SHORT, and you have a SLIM physique, though not skinny; you do regularly exercise, after all. Your hair is SHORT and MESSY, and tends to stick up a bit, but you DON'T MIND IT, really, and just let it do what it wants. Your HORNS have three points each, the two outer points shorter and facing almost perpendicular to the middle, longer point. They're NOT SPECTACULAR, but nothing about you really is, so you count your blessings. Your BLOOD is a nice shade of GREEN, placing you square in the MIDDLE of the hemospectrum. It's comfortable, and no one BOTHERS YOU that much, which is PRETTY NICE. You do LOOK UP to the higher bloods, and think there's definitely some MERIT to the system. Though you don't act on your FEELINGS, you often LOOK DOWN on lowerbloods, and ENVY them a bit for their PSYCHIC POWERS. You're trying to overcome your BIASES, though, seeing as your MATESPRIT, Vildun, is right at the BOTTOM of the spectrum with a maroon red blood. It's HARD, but you're going to TRY YOUR BEST for your flushed partner. > Examine Hive. Ugh., It'`s not horrible,, but I really want to improve it., You live in a LAWNRING, though the neighborhood is relatively EMPTY, partially thanks to you. > Examine Respiteblock. Nothing special,, really.,.,., You tend to spend a bit of time in here, so you've made it comfortable. > Allocate Strife Specibus. Oh,, well alright,, I don'`t see why not., You equip your pistolKind and admire the DERRINGER you've been using lately. It's more of a for-fun weapon than anything. You just like the design. > Examine Fetch Modus. I'`ve got to remember to not ever captchalogue my pencil., Maybe I should just put it in my pocket., Looks like you have a message! Time to get out your PDA. Your modus provides you a special BLUEPRINT PAD and DRAFTING PENCIL. > Examine Contacts. Oh,, it'`s Vildun., I shouldn'`t keep him waiting!; You don't really have that many right now. It makes you a little depressed to think about. chivalrousConviction - Vildun Bellak, your matesprit. You met him by mere chance, and for a while, he just seemed kind of cold. You attributed this to his lowblood status and his occupation as a soldier-in-training, but you couldn't help but want to talk to him. At first you thought this was just your desire to make more friends and be less lonely, but it seemed to grow into something more. You briefly imagined a pale relationship, but he was already taken in that quadrant, and wasn't about to change. It left you a little despondent, but your feelings only grew more red. When you realized how lonely you were, you asked him to visit your hive so that you could talk to him about your feelings, fully expecting to be rejected. To your surprise, he said he wanted to try it, and now you couldn't be happier. lucentDrake - Levia Zwota. URGH! You're not sure you could hate her much more. She always teases you and brings up painful memories of your jealousy-fueled rampages in which you've killed friends, and she just won't leave you alone!! Worst of all, she doesn't even hate you back. She just thinks of you as a game! Thinking about her just makes you start shaking with anger, but eventually you just end up feeling miserable. Having unrequited caliginous feelings hurts. > Do Something Awesome. Alright,, here it goes!; You do something awesome. > Do Something Silly. W-`wah!; You succeed and humiliate yourself. > Be The Ancestor. You are not entirely certain you have an ancestor, but it sure would be cool. > Examine Trivia. *Seknal is a modified version of Sechnall, an Irish name possibly meaning "second". I just liked it. *Dezurc comes from "De Cruz," a name meaning "of the cross", but with cruz spelled backwards to signify something unholy (i.e. hellfire). > Examine Images. File:Trollshipping.png|> Enjoy company of matesprit. Category:Green/Jade Blood Category:Male Category:Troll Category:DragonLights